Word of the Day
by submarines
Summary: Discipline. Because everyone knows the absolute best way to give discipline is by sending someone to a boot camp for the entire summer. sort of Human AU. Various different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**random thing im doing right now for shits and giggles**

**(i swear it'll get better later on)**

**diclaimer: i dont own(sadly)**

* * *

_Discipline._

Or, as quote-unquote _'troublemaker' _Carter Kane would call it, _forced bootcamp._

_(Because what better way to treat a dead parent-missing parent seventeen year old African-American boy than sending them off to bootcamp?)_

Said male was currently sitting alone on a bus in the last seat on the r left. His legs were stretched out and his head full of curly, barely manageable dark brown hair resting against the window. He had bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept in a while.

But while he tried to stare outside, watching the landscape change more and more the closer the bus got to camp, Carter could barely hear himself think.

The bus was crowded with about thirty other boys, all loud, noisy, and rambunctious- something Carter honest-to-god hated.

Sitting in the back though, it was a_ little_ quieter.

The people in the seats around Carter were a slightly tanned, tall, black haired boy with weirdly mesmerizing green eyes, a blond boy about the same age as Carter silently tapping away on his phone, only speaking or looking away from his phone when a loud Mexican(?) boy infront of him turned to talk, and a pale-_very_ pale. _Is it even normal to be that pale?_- boy maybe a year or two or three years younger than him absently messing with a few rings on his fingers. They didn't say or do much, which was fine with Carter.

All in all, looking around, Carter noticed these people didn't look like normal people you'd see everyday in a mall or arcade. They just seemed different. They gave off a weird vibe. Did Carter look out of place too?

_'Whatever,'_ he thought, _'at least the people near me are quiet._'

* * *

**okay**

**wow**

**am i really that bad at in character writings**

**also welcome the (first) main character**


	2. Chapter 2

**ha**

**ha ha **

**wow another chapter**

**thanks ****Eichdorn**** for the review**

**(and yes there will be slash**

**lots of slash lol)**

**this has more words than last chapter's**

* * *

The bus was barely three minutes from the campsite and Percy knew he already hated it.  
The sun was setting and trees around camp started casting shadows. The trees around the camp looked dark and ominous, dead leaves and fallen branches everywhere, standing tall and lean, watching over everything.

The campsite itself looked a little better. Not Mr. Brightside, but not future horror movie set either. Mostly, the place looked dead and deserted.  
There were multiple houses(cabins?) all worn down and long past overdue for a paint job. They formed a 'U', circling around the campgrounds near the forest. Past the forest, Percy could see some body of water(a lake or pond maybe?).

As the bus stopped in front of the camp, loud talking erupted. People were shouting, whispering, wondering.  
Are we really spending all summer here?

The bus driver(Percy couldn't remember his name..._Mr...D-something right?_) told everyone to shut up and sit down. They all did.  
Mr. D got off the bus and headed towards the cabin in the center of the 'U' , which also looked the best. He went in and closed the door, the bus was quiet, all eyes on the center cabin.

"What's he doing?" a boy, Leo asked.  
"Going inside obviously," another boy behind him, Jason, answered. A few boys laughed.  
"No shit sherlock."  
The bus went quiet. Percy turned to see who said it.  
A boy, maybe thirteen, with pale skin and jet black hair looked up. Everyone was staring at him.  
"...What?"  
"Nothing," said a tanned boy in the seat behind Percy.  
"Yeah," Percy agreed, not sure what he was doing, "but 'no shit sherlock' nice," He forced a small laugh.  
"That's a good one. I think I'll use it later."

The tanned boy laughed and Percy laughed with him. The pale skinned boy half smiled.

Before anyone could say anything though, Mr. D was back on the bus.

"Everyone get up! Get your stuff and get out of the bus."  
He nudged two boys near the front of the bus.  
"Hey. _Get up_. We're here. Don't go to sleep."

The two boys stood up a little and stretched. Percy noticed they looked almost identical, with messy dark brown hair and matching t shirts. They must be brothers.

Mr. D walked toward the back of the bus and shook a few more boys awake.  
"Up. Get up. We're here. You can sleep in a few hours, but _not now_."

He stopped and pointed to the back four seats with Percy, Carter, the pale kid, and Jason.  
"Why are you just looking at each other laughing? Grab your stuff and get off the bus."  
The four got up and headed behind the other boys getting off, Percy and Carter still stifling laughter.

* * *

One they were all out of the bus and a few feet away from the center cabin Mr. D walked up in front of them. Some boys were talking to each other, but when Mr. D cleared his throat they stopped.

"Since its late and dark, I'll let you choose a cabin to sleep in. It might be a while before we have everything settled, so you might be sleeping those cabins for a while. Under _no circumstances_ are you to share a cabin with someone you know. Sleep whenever you want, but I suggest as soon as you get there. No mater how unorganized this place is now, you will be _awake and ready_ for whatever by 7."

There were a few murmurs and a few groan about when to wake up, but Mr. D quickly silenced them.

"Its 9:30 right now. You _must_ be in bed by 10:30. If you and your cabin mates are loud, you will be split up and will have a..._special_ day tomorrow."

All of the talking had stopped and Mr. D turned to go inside the center cabin.  
"Good night boys."

The door closed behind him, leaving only the group of thirty or so boys alone.

"Well," Leo said, "What a wonderful way to start camp."  
There were a few scattered laughs then him and Jason stared walking around the campsite.  
"Looks pretty nice right?" Leo asked, looking over at Jason.  
"Sure," he replied, "If you like stuff from horror movies. This place is perfect."  
Leo laughed and the duo stopped in front of the third cabin on the left.

"How about we use this one? It looks better than the other ones."  
Jason was right. Although it didn't have any nice painting, it didn't look like it was going to cave in at any moment.  
"Sure,"  
The two left, a few other boys following them, wanting to see exactly what the inside of the cabin looked like.

* * *

_"So..."_

Carter looked up from the book he was reading to stare a Percy.  
"Yeah?"

It was ten minutes til lights out and somehow Percy got suck in the fourth cabin on the right side(also conveniently a small walk from the lake) with Carter, the pale skinned kid(whos name he now knew as Nico),and an Asian boy the same age as Carter named Frank Their cabin had four bunk beds a few drawers to put stuff in, a small table/desk, and some old books on a dusty shelf. Since there were three four bunk beds, they all slept on their own.  
Nico was asleep and Frank was messing with something in his backpack.

"Why are you here...?"  
Frank stopped rummaging and looked at Carter. Nico shifted in bed, and Carter put down his book.  
"...I don't know really...Why are you here?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"...Why do I have to tell you if you're not going to tell me?"

Frank sighed and Carter rolled his eyes, reading his book again.

"'_Destruction of Museum Property, Lack of Manners'_, and_ 'No Known Parental Guardians'_ to..ah, quote a few judges."

"Really? No way _me too_!"

Carter stopped reading and looked at Percy. Percy smiled.

"Dude, chill. It was a joke..._mostly._"

"_Right_," Carter said, still not looking away from him.

"So, what _are_ you in here for Percy?" Frank asked.

Percy scoffed and laid back down on his bed.

"A lot actually. You want one in particular?"

Before anyone else could say something Mr. D came in their cabin.

"Do _any_ of you know what '_Lights off at 10:30'_ mean?"

The trio looked at an old analog clock hanging in the corner of the cabin.

It was 10:35.

Percy, Frank, and Carter all topped talking and got under their bed's raggedy covers.

Mr. D half smiled, "Good. Now got to sleep."

He closed the door and Percy moved to his side.

"_I don't like that guy_," he whispered.

"Me neither," Carter and Frank replied.

"Yeah, its like he-"

"_You know he's hearing everything you're saying right_?"

All three teenagers whipped their head around.

Nico was looking back at them.

"He's still at the door. You can see his shadow... riiight_ there._" He pointed to a window where, sure enough, Mr. D had stopped and was listening to the four.

Percy's eyes widened and Frank coughed.

...

"_Well,_ goodnight Percy. Goodnight Frank," Carter said, rolling on his bed so he faced the wall.

"Right. Good night."

"Goodnight."

The boys turned and closed their eyes, trying to fall asleep.

All with the same thing in mind.

_This is going to be a long summer._

* * *

**lol i suck at ending chapters**

**but yeah, there's the main four**

**(also u like the Jason/Leo, Percy/Carter(Parter?Cercy?) bromance i'm making**

**next chapter will introduce the girls camp**

**hopefully**

**idk yet**


End file.
